StarClan/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a StarClan cat. In StarClan... Goldenwhisper dashed over to her father, Flamewhisker. "Raggedsong, why isn't she here?" She asked. Flamewhisker sighed and replied, "She had evil in her heart and was cast to the dark forest. I'm sorry, Goldenwhisper, you will not find her here." Goldenwhisper's eyes clouded with longing. "What did she do?!" She cried. Flamewhisker shrugged though Goldenwhisper knew he knew the answer. Instead of pestering him she ran off to the border of StarClan and the Dark Forest. "Raggedsong!" She called but there was no reply from the eeriy darkness of the Dark Forest. Prickl ar {C 17:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Brambleheart) I saw Goldenwhisper by the entrance to the Dark Forest. I ran after her. "Goldenwhisper!" I called. "You can't go in there, it's far to dangerouse." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I know," I murmured then turned to the StarClan warrior. I wanted to run over and see my sister on last time but the warrior was right, it was far too dangerous. (Goldenwhisper joined StarClan just a day ago) Prickl ar {C 17:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) "Come on," I said. "I know your new here. But we need to leave this place" 17:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," I mewed softly and left the place without looking back. Prickl ar {C 17:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) We passed by the freash kill pile. I picked out a mouse and sat down to eat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Flamewhisker) I ran to my daughter, "Goldenwhisper, Ivystorm is dying!" Goldenwhisper's eyes widened, "No not mother!" She cried and both of us watched as Ivystorm withered in pain from a snake bite. Prickl ar 17:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I watched Goldenwhisper run off.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly Goldenwhisper saw Ivystorm let go of some sort of mist and it rose up untill it was right in front of Goldenwhisper. "Mother?" Prickl ar 18:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I heard some sort of strange screaming noise comming from the Dark Forest entrance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The mist faded in front of me and was now on the darkforest border. I ran in that direction and found my mother in a pool of blood, her mouth twisted open and her eyes glazed with death. "Ivystorm?" I mewed shaking her but her body faded untill it was nothing but a shadow against the line between light and dark. I heard an evil laugh from the shadows and bolted back away from the border. "Flamewhisker, she is d-dead!" I cried. Prickl ar 18:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I walked up to the Dark Forest entrance. I sighed. I knew it could be one of two cats: Blizzardfamg or Eaglefeather ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Shinepaw let the golden sun shine seep into her pelt. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Raggedsong murdered what was left of Ivystorm... not Blizzardfang or Eaglefeather) Goldenwhisper huddled next to her father. Who killed her mother? Whoever it was, they would pain terribly! Prickl ar 16:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (I know, that isn't what I was ment by my post) I waited a little while longer... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:17, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Goldenwhisper decided to get some rest, maybe when she woke up it would all be okay. Prickl ar 17:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I heard a twig snap in the distace. I couldn't see past the misty barrier, but I knew someone was there... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (goldenwhisper) I woke and knew that her mother was dead. She padded around the forest then saw a shape by the Dark Forest border. It was Brambleheart, "Brambleheart, you said this border is dangerous!" I hissed to her, trying not to alert the dark forest. Prickl ar 17:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (He's a guy) "I know..." I said, my eyes fized on the barrier. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) whoops :/) "What is it?" I asked, quietly as I saw him gaze hard into the shadows. Prickl ar 17:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "There's someone-" A shadowy figure reached out of the darkness and grabbed my neck. I couldn't breath. "H-Help!" I choked out. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Goldenwhisper knocked the cat off but didn't use her claws afraid to hurt the cat. The cat recovered from the fall instantly. Soon the cat got back up and started snarling. Prickl ar 17:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (I didn't mean a cat....) The strange figure retreated into the shadows, hissing and snarling as it went... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (Whoops :/, again) "What was that?" I asked backing away from the dark shadows. Prickl ar 17:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (Well, I mean it was a cat, but I didn't look like that cat at the time...) "Never mind that," I said. I turned to face her. "Lets just go back to camp." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "okay." I meowed, still scared. Prickl ar 18:17, March 17, 2012 (UTC) We traveled back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:21, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Brambleheart, why were you at the Dark Forest border, anyway?" I asked him. I backed away, afraid he might snap at me. Prickl ar 18:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, I just heard a strange noise," I replied. I noticed she had backed away. Why are you cowering?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:33, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing," I mewed, trying to sound casual. Something about Brambleheart scared me for some reason. Prickl ar 18:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "You sound nervouse. What's wrong?" I asked her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:38, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "I-I just don't like strangers! You seem so..." I meowed. Prickl ar 18:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "I'm so what? I'm a medicine cat, not a monster," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Mysterious," I finished off and looked at him oddly, "Are you related to anyone in the Dark Forest, becuase I don't think you just heard a strange noise." Prickl ar 18:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Well," I said. "My father Eaglefeather and my grandfather Blizzardfang are both in the Dark Forest," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Ah!" I replied, things seemed clearer. Prickl ar 22:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) 'But it's nothing to worry about," I said. "My brother, mother, and uncle, and I are normal cats," I purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Cardinalblaze padded around the border to the Dark Forest. He looked into the mist and saw Blizzardfang, defeated. He thought for a moment. "He tried to kill me and a lot of other cats, but then again, he is family." Cardinalblaze entered the Dark Forest and brought Blizzardfang to StarClan....♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw heard rustling by the border and saw Howlpaw. She ran up to him. "Howlpaw! How did you get in that stinking place?" She asked. Cardinalblaze saw Snowpaw by the border. "Snowpaw! What are you doing here!" he said, worried. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:40, June 13, 2012 (UTC) "I-it's my friend, Howlpaw. He didn't deserve to be in the Dark Forest!" Snowpaw wailed (SC thinks that Howlpaw dislodged a rock that killed Snowpaw, but really it was an accident.) ~Moss(gonna get a siggie in a sec...) "Then go and get him!" exclaimed Cardinalblaze. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw nudged Howlpaw from the border. The mist made Howlpaw cough and wheeze. Snowpaw nuzzled him. "I'm so happy you're here!" she meowed. ~Moss "We better get them back to camp," I said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw followed Cardinalblaze back to camp, Howlpaw next to her. ~Moss I laid Blizzardfang down in a nest. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Shardtail chased after the StarClan cats. "Blizzardfang!" She screamed. Raggedsong, was also following, but looking back, to make sure Fallenstar didn't see them. Shardtail sped up. "Com back!" She wailed as they crossed the border. Ragedsong gave Shardtail a sad look. "Let's make sure he is okay."(They were really stealthy and Fallenstar walked away so I don't think he sould catch them.) Blizzardfang opened up his eyes. He felt very weak so he couldn't move. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I found him in a nest. "Blizzardfang?" I called, quietly. I looked around for StarClan cats... Prickl ar 15:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hey! You can't be here!" shouted Cardinalblaze. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "And he cannot be here either!" I hissed. (Ready for epicness? Time to tell that the DF are getting ready to invade) Prickl ar 15:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (I'm always ready for epicness!!!! :)) "Yes! But-" Cardinalblaze trailed off. "Oh dang it, Brambleheart's gonna kill me...." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, I wouldn't mind that," I replied. "Why did you bring him here?" I asked, lashing my tail. (Yay!) Prickl ar 15:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Because!" he said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Not a great answer," I snarled. Geez, StarClan cats were annoying. They think they know everything! Prickl ar 15:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Brambleheart padded into the den. "What the?!" he hissed. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I let out a big hiss. "Live with it. He won't kill ya.... yet!" Prickl ar 15:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "You shut the (beep!) ''up, that's my kin you're talking to," hissed Blizzardfang. ♥ Icewish ♥ [[User Talk:Icewish|''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl]] 15:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, well you went and got yourself shredded by Fallenstar! Don't go throwing yorself away like that. You don't have 9 lives, fish-brain!" I shot back. It's on ''Blizzardfang! (XD) Prickl ar 15:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Like I said, shut the ''(beep!) up," he hissed. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I gave him a glare and waited for what would come next. Prickl ar 15:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "T-That's it!" hissed Brambleheart. "G-Get out of my d-den!" ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I waited for Blizzardfang's response. I was going nowhere. Prickl ar 15:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang said nothing. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:57, June 14, 2012 Howlpaw's ears flattened. "That's Blizzardfang. He's a Dark Forest cat." Snowpaw shushed him gently. ❄Moss❄ 23:40, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "We know who he is!" hissed the two brothers. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw glared at them. "He didn't know!" she defended. ❄Moss❄ 23:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Cardinalblaze rolled his eyes. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw narrowed her eyes and led Howlpaw outside the den. ❄Moss❄ 23:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) The two brothers walked out of the den. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Shinepaw returned from hunting with a rabbit and a thrush. she put them down. She padded voer to Cardinalblaze. "What's going on?" she asked him.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 00:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, just stuff about the Dark Forest cats in StarClan, nothing much," I replied. (Cardinalblaze) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Shinepaw lashed her tail. "In STARCLAN?! that's not nothing much!" squeaked Shinepaw.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 00:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Well, one is my grandfather, and he's horribly injured," I replied. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw and Howlpaw went to the far side of camp. "Don't listen to them, their kin just came back." Snowpaw and Howlpaw's tails entwined. Howlpaw felt a little embarrassed in front of everybody, but Snowpaw's fur was as soft as down. He hoped he wouldn't be sent back to the Dark Forest. He wanted to stay with Snowpaw forever. (cheesy. :P) ❄Moss❄ 00:47, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Shinepaw's fur bristled and her teeth were barred. "what's HE doing here! Send him back!" snarled Shinepaw.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 00:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Last time I checked he shouldn't be in the Dark Forest due to StarClan's 'little' mistake!" Snowpaw hissed. ❄Moss❄ 00:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Killing isn't little! You just love him!" retorted Shinepaw.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 00:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn't let him. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "It was not an accident! I saw him grieving for me! He killed me on accident!" Snowpaw hissed. Howlpaw tried to calm her. "Snowpaw, calm down." he meowed. ❄Moss❄ 01:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang gave up and put his paws over his eyes. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Come on, Howlpaw. Let's go someplace else. I guess we can't be together at camp." Snowpaw shot an angry glare at Shinepaw. ❄Moss❄ 01:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "I'm just protecting my territory, like a REAL Starclan cat1" retorted Shinepaw, padding away. (I need a nice Starclan cat that she needs to love on, creating one...)SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (?) "Ah (beep!) the world. I'm just gonna give up," hissed Blizzardfang to himself. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnbreeze padded over to Shinepaw. He rested his tail on her. "Don't worry..." he murmured to her. Shinepaw purred. Dawnbreeze blinked. "horrible Fallenstar did that, yes?" mewed Dawnbreeze.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "What should we do about Blizzardfang?" Cardinalblaze asked his brother. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Did Fallenstar do that broken bone thing to you?" Dawnbreeze asked Blizzardfang.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 20:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes!" hissed Blizzardfang, angrily. "That son of a (beep!) broke my legs! You happy now?!" ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnbreeze just twitched his whiskers. "Just making sure that there isn't another cat who new that specil deadly tricked." meowed Dawnbreeze. He guided Shinepaw away, and the two went hunting.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 20:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang growled. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Shinepaw caught a vole.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 20:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Brambleheart padded out of camp. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnbreeze explored along the Dark Forest border. He snarled as Fallenstar padded up to him. "Well well, do you wanna join?" teased Fallenstar. Dawnbreeze snarled. "NEVER!" he hissed.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 20:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw pounced on a mouse. "Nice catch." Howlpaw complimented her. Snowpaw beamed. "Thanks." ❄Moss❄ 20:52, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Great! My crazy grandfather is here, now all I need is my psycho dad and the whole family will be here!" thought Brambleheart to himself. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I watched the three Dark Forest cats. "What are we going to do with them?" I asked. (Sunfire) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shruged his shoulders. "I dunno." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire snorted, more like laughed. "We have murderers here and we don't know what to do with them!" She mewed. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:39, June 21, 2012 (UTC) "You shut up," hissed Blizzardfang, his face flat on the floor of the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) "Do you think he will get better?" I asked, a little stunned from his words. "His legs are broken, but in StarClan and the Dark Forest, cats heal like that!" I added. (Shouldn't he be healed? He could grow his head back for StarClan's sake!) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) (I never approved of that fight....It just disturbed me :/) "Who's the medicine cat here?" he asked. He didn't even wait for a response. "That's right, me, so shut up." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay